


The Fantastic Four

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: German Pop Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Die Fantastischen Vier, Fanta 4, Gen, Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: With animals from all over the country and the world, Eimsbush was the biggest, and the best zoo in all of Germany, and once of the greatest in the world. Once upon a time, the highlight of a visit to Eimsbush was to see 'Die Fantastischen Vier', four penguins who could perform all sorts of tricks. They attracted huge audiences once upon a time. But that wasn't the case anymore. Ever since the panda, Cro, had been added to the zoo, things has changed. Now everyone wanted to go and see the new addition, they had forgotten all about the four penguins who had once been the star attraction. (A Fanta 4 Fanfic)





	The Fantastic Four

It was back in 1997 when Jan Delay and Samy Deluxe set up the Eimsbush Zoo in Hamburg. It quickly grew and grew. No one could have forseen how popular it would become, it even shocked the founders.  
With animals from all over the country and the world, Eimsbush was the biggest, and the best zoo in all of Germany, and once of the greatest in the world. Once upon a time, the highlight of a visit to Eimsbush was to see 'Die Fantastischen Vier', four penguins who could perform all sorts of tricks. They attracted huge audiences once upon a time. But that wasn't the case anymore. Ever since the panda, Cro, had been added to the zoo, things has changed. Now everyone wanted to go and see the new addition, they had forgotten all about the four penguins who had once been the star attraction.  
"What's their problem!" Andy yelled as he looked outside the cage to see no one there, yet again. Once upon a time, their cage would be surrounding by cheering fans, but these days, nothing...  
"We need to do something!" Michi said, "Something that will get us back on the map once and for all!"  
"No. Let's face it," Smudo said, "We're not the number 1 attraction here anymore, we're old news."  
"Come on!" Thomas D said, "We can't just give up like that! What does Cro have that we don't?"  
"Well, pandas are cuter than penguins, for a start!" the squirrel Marteria said as he scuttled towards the penguin enclosure.  
"Oh sod off Marteria," Thomas said as Marteria ran up a nearby tree and back into his nest.  
"We really need to think of something," Michi said, "Cro is getting way more fans than we ever got!"  
The four penguins looked over towards the panda enclosure. Cheering fans were standing around, waiting for Cro to come out. The penguins needed to do something, and fast, if they were going to get their popularity back.

******

The neighbouring zoo, Aggro Berlin Zoo, was jointly owned by Bushido and his friend Sido. It wasn't a terrible zoo, in fact, it would have been the best in the country if it wasn't for Eimsbush.  
"Our visitor numbers are falling every week!" Sido sighed, "We're losing all because of Eimsbush!"  
But Bushido just grinned.  
"Oh, silly Sido, don't you worry," he said, "I've got a plan to stop Eimsbush in their tracks once and for all... I'm going to go and take their animals and put them in our zoo!"  
"Oh, you mean those penguins?" Sido asked.  
"What, Fanta 4? No, they're yesterday's stars, forget about them! I'm talking about that panda! I want it, and I want it in my zoo this instant!"  
"Ah, now that is good plan indeed..."


End file.
